Akiji Kobayashi
Akiji Kobayashi (小林昭二 Kobayashi Akiji: Born September 6, 1930 – August 27, 1996), sometimes credited Issei Mori, was a Japanese actor and voice actor. His real name is Shōji Kobayashi (小林 昭二 Kobayashi Shōji). He was best known in the West for portraying the role of Captain Toshio Muramatsu in Ultraman. He also played Tōbei Tachibana on Kamen Rider. Early Life Shoji Kobayashi was born on September 6, 1930 in Tokyo, Japan Career Early Career Akiji has debut in 1952 Ultra Series Akiji was joins of Tsuburaya Productions. he playing of leader of wars in Ultra Q. In 1965. Tsuburaya worker has new heros in 1966. was Ultraman. he playing of Captain attack teams In Ultraseven. he playing of person saw of Alien Hook is Sato. Kamen Rider Series Akij was hired by Toei Company. playing of Tōbei Tachibana. in Kamen Rider Ichigo to Stronger after he busy of others media. he return to Kamen Rider children fans. in 1979. was new hero is "Kamen Rider". but he was replacement of Tachibana. by Nobuo Tsukamoto is actor of Genjirō Tani Kamen Norider Series Kobayashi was playing of Parody of Kamen Rider Series. he playing of his characters. and he meet the Daisuke Arashi (Sandayū Dokumamushi). both are remember of Ultraman his life Final Career Final acting of Kobayashi. he playing of Shouchiku in Ultraman Zearth and Ultraman Zearth Parody has Kamen Rider Norider. he after month his death. Death Akiji Kobayashi died of lung cancer on August 27, 1996 in Yokahama, Japan. He was 65 years old at that time. was first acting Captain of Attack teams has died along cast of Ultraman who paid tribute at his funeral were Susumu Kurobe, Masanari Nihei, Sandayū Dokumamushi and Hiroko Sakurai cast was farewell to Kobayashi has memories of Akiji's life alongside cast of Kamen Rider. Hiroshi Fujioka (actor of Takeshi Hongo) and Hiroshi Miyauchi (actor of Shiro Kazami) both are farewell to Kobayashi Legendary After Akiji died in 1996. many fans is memory of Akiji. his characters Tachibana. was played by Hiroshi Miyauchi (actor of Shiro Kazami) in Kamen Rider Reboot. photo of Akiji and Hiroshi is flashback photo year in Kamen Rider 1 movie In Ultraman Zearth 2. his final photo as Fisherman in old cameraman's room. picture of drawers. the end of credit but is not homage of Akiji. Ultraman Legendary. flashback of Akiji is show of his Toshio's photo Action Figure of Kobayashi is Tōbei Tachibana. made by Bandai. Characters Roles * Toshio Muramatsu * Tōbei Tachibana * Sato (Ultraseven) * Captain Takamura (Return of Ultraman) * Akira Koyama (Ultraman Ace) * Shouchiku (Ultraman Zearth. Akiji's final characters) * Yuzo Tsuchiashi Gallery Akiju and Eiichi in Ultraman Jack.jpg| Akiji and Eiichi Kikuchi in Ultraman Jack (episode 13) Akiju and Eiichi in Ultraman Jack2.jpg Akiji's photo in Zearth 2.png| Akiji's photo in Ultraman Zearth 2 Trivia * he in another Ultra Series. many cast and crew is notice of Akiji is actor of Toshio Muramatsu in first Ultraman series * he in Kiyotaka Mitsugi's series. both are original cast of Ultraman (Akiji in Ultraman to Ace, Kiyotaka in Ultraman Taro only) both in tv series is Murder Police Dog MAX (殺人警察犬MAX'' Satsujin keisatsu inu makkusu'') episode 501 Category:Actor Category:Voice Actor Category:Ultraman Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Deceased People Category:Deceased cast and crew Category:Japanese People Category:Asia People Category:Kamen Rider 1971 Category:Narrators Category:Singer Category:People from Tokyo Category:Kamen Rider V3 Category:Kamen Rider Amazon Category:Ultraman cast Category:1930s births Category:1990s deaths